narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hotaru Hyuga
Hotaru Hyuga, has both Byakugan and Sharingan - and its evolved version the Mangekyō Sharingan kekkei genkai's. This is because he comes from a Hyuga mother and Uchiha father. But because of this, him and his family were basically banished from the Uchiha clan forever. At least not till the genocide on the Uchiha clan committed by Itachi. Background Hotaru has had an unusual childhood. It started with the fact that he is apart of both the Hyūga Clan and the Uchiha Clan and because of that he learned the various jutsu's that those clans taught. But because of Hotaru being born from two very active and well known clans in Konohagakure (Raishun) and the other nations he and his family were faced with the actions of banishment from both clans. During his childhood, Hotaru was exploring old ruins outside the village and came across Orochimaru and an entrance into his lab. After being convinced to look inside his labratory. Orochimaru showed how much power a ninja can have and that was where he learned he learned the history of the Uchiha clan and a little bit of facts of the Hygau Clan. And after becoming so fascinated with the history of the ninja's and their clans. He also became interested in the biological functions of various living creatures including humans. And after the more frequent lessons with Orochimaru his older brother and mother followed him to where he travelled and realised that it was to where one of Orochimaru's labs were and grabbed Hotaru and ran back to the village to report on the hokage. But because of his interest in learning more jutsu's, the history of other clans and their biology. Hotaru was given permission by his father to go out and travel but what his father didn't know was that he would be accompanying Orochimaru. 16th Birthday After 3 years of travelling with Orochimaru, and learning various jutsu's. Orochimaru promised Hotaru to give him a kekkei genkai, but what Orochimaru didn't know was that he wanted to be taught the Kekkei Tōta: Dust Release. And so after infiltrating Iwagakure (Waterkai) and trying to learn the Kekkei Tōta proved more difficult then expected but with the aid of Orochimaru and both their biology skills. They were both able to find a way around it. Mangekyo Awakened During his travels with Orochimaru. Hotaru would usually be required to go away and do reconnaissance missions to collect data and the whereabout on specific targets for Orochimaru or sometimes, Kabuto. After coming back from one the reconnaissance missions, Kabuto asked for the information so that he could pass it onto Orochimaru himself, as he never truly trusted Hotaru because of his heritage. But because of Hotaru's determinations and resulted stubbornness he declined with a clear 'no'. But that answer wasn't easily accepted and so, when kabuto attacked him it was a long tedious battle until Kabuto ended it quickly by grabbing the closest person near and killing them right in front of Hotaru. This didn't really affect Hotaru that much until he saw whose face it was - a girl he had a crush on out of the many people in the hideout, she happened to walk past at that moment. The girl he love was murdered right in front of him and in his near death state, a strange pulse came from his right eye and then blood started to drip, this is when he knew that something had happened to his eyes. When he checked, it was his mangekyo abilities awakened and when Kabuto tried to seize the eyes for Orochimaru Kabuto went flying through Hotaru and straight into the wall behind. After that had happened, Orochimaru had suddenly appeared and took an interest right away and right up until that point Orochimaru didn't see much talent in him even though it was blatantly obvious. Hotaru was protective about his eyes, always wearings seals to bed so that if Orochimaru attempted to, the seals would drain his life instantly - this was a protective measure set into place to reduce the threat of his eyes being taken right out of their sockets. Just as Shusui Kagami had had it done to him and he knew he wanted Itachi's eyes, so Hotaru became more protective of himself as his skill set rose and now with his new eyes he would have to keep a real close eye on himself and watch what schemes Orochimaru plans next. Orochimaru employed by Akatsuki Hotaru, although at a young age compared to a lot people who were travelling he had quite the bag of tricks. This was because of Orochimaru treating him like his own son even though he was 17. By the age of 17 he had basically accomplished everything Itachi did and was even on par with him until Hotaru learned Sage Mode. What he learned from Orochimaru included various fuinjutsu techniques such as the Summoning Technique and Orochimaru's Juinjutsu style inwhich he learned off of Jugo's clan. He also learned the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation which he used on various occasions and was able to find the remains of Haku and used him in battle. Under the study of Orochimaru, he created his own fuinjutsu that better controlled the reincarnated ninja's and thats what he used on Haku. And apart from learning various of other fuinjutsu techniques, he learned a lot about the snakes and Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique as well as various nature techniques which helped with his affinity for Water Release At the time that Orochimaru was approached and employed by the akatuski. Hotaru continued on with his journey, still reporting back to Orochimaru. But his journey ended up with him living in Kirigakure and doing various off the book A and S-rank missions for them. One of them included tracking down the akatsuki and reporting of their activites but when he was found out he was pressured into not releasing facts about their wherebouts and activities, once again taking him down off the radar. Life under radar Appearance Childhood Hotaru was a fair skinned man with spiky, black hair tied in a ponytail. As a child he wore the standard Uchiha outfit which consisted of a high-collared, blue shirt but without the Uchiha crest nor Hyuga because of his despise after they dishonoured his mother and father and so he never wore it on his back or sleeve. He also wore blue pants which were wrapped up in bandages at the ends. On his waist, he had a bandage belt that held a sack which presumably held the ninja tool; kunai's. Currently Later on in life, his ponytail was absent, and his hair was spiky just as like when he was little. He even forgave the two clans later on understanding what the old customs required and ended wearing the Uchiha's standard high-collared robes which were typically worn by other Uchiha of the Era of the Warring States but with the Uchiha crest on the back and Hyuga on the sleeve. During the Great Shinobi War, he had an armoured chest plate and according to Hashirama Senju Hotaru bore a striking resemblance to one of his clansmen, Izuna Uchiha. Personality Hotaru Hyuga is an energetic, determined pacifist, who is also harmonic and a devoted person to his allies, including his master: Orochimaru despite everyone else's opinions. He also appears to be very competitive with his older brother, and in terms of skill they would often spar with one another in an attempt to hone their skills. Hotaru looked up to his older brother greatly and was in disbelief when he was a child that his brother was weaker then any other ninja, this was probably because he mastered the Byakugan and Sharingan before making Jonin level. Likewise, Hotaru was exhilarated when he awakened his Sharingan and byakugan which had awoken a couple of weeks before. And all this had happened shortly after his brothers, this was probably because of his determination to better improve his skills. As he grew older, Hotaru's love for the history and biological understandings of the world made him fight fiercely to help protect it. Especially when the war was announced by Obito at the five Kage summit. His determined side won over his pacifist side as we so desperately wanted to show off his newly learned skills and show off the Hyuga clan how he had greatly improved after being expelled when he was born. Abilities Hotaru was highly proficient in four main ninja skill sets; ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu and fuinjutsu. And after many years of learning from under Orochimaru, he gained praise from allies and foes alike; Orochimaru, one of the Sannin, and Itachi who had openly admitted was stronger than he was and should have hunted him down after the mass murder of the Uchiha clan. Obito also claimed that Hotaru was fully capable of killing Itachi during their battle if he wanted to but was told not to by Orochimaru as he wanted to be the one to take him down. An appeaser at heart, Hotaru did not actually like fighting and would avoid it when he could by negotiating instead. When he couldn't, he would end the fight as quickly as possible but without the use of taijutsu. He would do this all the while holding himself back. Even when restrained, a team of jōnin from Iwagakure were still pushed to their limits against him. Chakra and Physical Prowess Hotaru has reserves of chakra large enough to summon Kokamoe and powerful enough to uproar dense surges of wind and crack stone. He can also absorb chakra through physical contact just as his master does. Hotaru who isn't a fighter rarely relies on taijutsu in battle, though in fights when he's forced to he is seen as a formidible opponent because of his training with the white sage snake. He has being seen with enough strength to knock down a tree with a single kick while injured. He is also fast and skilled enough to land a punch on Obito, which was a feet that not a lot of ninja's could say. Ninjutsu Hotaru has a vast arsenal of ninjutsu styles. He can summon a single Rashōmon gate to protect himself from enemy attacks, he can hide within surfaces to avoid damage, or use cursed seals to temporarily paralyse an opponent or enhance his own. After taking over the body of a White Zetsu clone, Hotaru gained access to the latter's Wood Release — a simultaneous mixture of earth and water and added with his large chakra reserves he is able produce formidable structures. Hotaru doesn't use Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique because for him it takes way to much concentration to activate - another downside to scientifically activating it. But it also takes a toll on his chakra than the Wood Release does. Nature Transformation Hotaru can use four basic nature transformations, along with Yin and Yang Release. His elemental displays are extremely formidable, such as using Fire Release to estinguish water attacks or being quick enough to master the kekkei tota Dust Release which recquires three natures. It has being told that only using the atmospheric vapour, Hotaru can summon large amounts of water due to of his large amount of chakra reserves. He can also use Wind Release to create a powerful gusts of wind and Earth Release to travel underground without use of hand-signs. After the war, he found a White Zetsu clone and took over the body of using Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique and gained access to the latter's Wood Release — a simultaneous mixture of earth and water. Although he hasn't being shown to use it on the level of Madara or Hashirama. Genjutsu Consistent with his pacifist but energetic nature, Hotaru specialises in genjutsu typically performed with his Sharingan and sometimes Byakugan. His illusions often involved his body collapsing like its been liquified and can be initiated after only the briefest moment of eye contact. They were so seamless that even targets that knew to expect genjutsu might not immediately realise that they'd fallen under the genjutsu already. Even before the thought of opponents trying to avoid eye contact in fear of his Sharingan, Hotaru could instead cast genjutsu by merely pointing at them, clothes moving in wind or if his byakugan is able to catch sight of them before they even realise. Hotaru could also use genjutsu to share information or psychologically disable opponents in a matter seconds rather than hour long conversation, allowing him to end fights before they have even began. Against other genjutsu users, he could turn their genjutsu against them. Dojutsu Byakugan As a Hyūga, Hotaru possesses the Byakugan. While a common dōjutsu among his clan member, his was noted to be especially powerful like his brothers. With these eyes, he had near 360° field of vision and all chakra points on the body. But has a small blind-spot that exists behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae — a weakness he was well aware of and trained extensively to overcome, to no avail. Instead, he took extra precautions to make up for it. Sharingan Hotaru awakened and mastered his Sharingan (3 tomoe) at a very young age; 8. And around the same time as his older brother; 10. His prowess with the dōjutsu was such that his clan soon recognised his high level of abilities even after being made to leave. His abilities soon became untainted amongst his battle-excelling clans. With it, Hotaru gained access to the dōjutsu's various generic abilities, including seeing events with advanced detail and from it easily evade most enemy attacks and casting genjutsu. He is also able to keep his Sharingan active near-constantly with minimal drain on his chakra levels just as Itachi did. Mangekyo Sharingan Along with his brother, Hotaru became the second of Uchiha+Hyuga duo to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. Its design had three straight bars stretching out from his enlarged pupil, exactly the same as what Izuna Uchiha had. While never seen usually using this form in battle, Hotaru's new ocular abilities quickly helped him and his older brother rise up in ranks along with mastery over their ability. Hotaru awakened Kamui whereas his brother had unlocked Tsukuyomi and the Susanoo. Senjutsu Due to his large chakra reserves, he learns to control it by Orochimaru. Hotaru is able to learn senjutsu from the White Snake Sage at the Ryūchi Cave about the basics and then the rest of the abilities from his personal summons;Kokamoe, who had also recently learned senjutsu for this day was expected by the great sage snake. After one year he had gained access to Sage Mode almost instantly, which he can use indefinitely due to his research of Jūgo's sage ability to constantly absorb natural energy and which is sustained by Orochimaru's Juinjutsu. In Sage Mode, Hotaru's only noticeable physical alterations are the markings around his eyes and blue chakra snakes that encase him as if their swimming around him. He describes his transformation as changing him from a snake to a dragon. Using Sage Mode makes Hotaru's jutsu and physical attacks stronger, including his physical defences improved by a massive percent. His speed and reflexes were also heightened and allows him to sense his surroundings thus dramatically increasing his byakugan and sharingan. Giving near unbeatable abilities. His only flaw is his stamina, rinnegan users and people that are of the same affiliation to him. Intelligence Hotaru has been shown to be quite intelligent. Having sharp wit and observant aspect in combat and he also has advanced knowledge of biology and history, being able to fully master Dust Release and Water Release considering the vast knowledge and skills required. Stats Category:Kirigakure Resident Category:ANBU Category:Male Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Biologist Category:Traveler